The Game of Love
by Crazper
Summary: Hemione is different in the way she looks & the way she acts. Ron & Harry don't like it. Draco starts to fall for hermione, but wont let himself beleive it. Hermione starts to fall in love, but how can she when that person's dad is planning to kill her?
1. Default Chapter

AN: I have no idea how this story is going to go. I just started writing. I don't own anything except the plot; it all belongs to the lovely J.K. Rowling.  
  
Hermione had changed a lot over the summer. Her hair is now straight & had blue streaks. She wore baggy black pants, with black fitted tank tops. Her room was decorated with posters of bands: Good Charlotte, Simple Plan, Greenday, Sum 41, just to name a few. She even had a band of her own, she sang & played the bass guitar.  
  
Since she loved music she would hang out with her muggle friends at clubs, & they played at clubs a lot. They were really popular around town. She writes all the songs. That's something she loves, writing. You could never explain the felling she had when she was writing. She felt so alive, & it kept her on her feet. If she didn't write, she wouldn't know where she would be.  
  
Tomorrow is her first day at Hogwarts & she couldn't be happier, even if she won't be able to see her band. She has already been to Diagon Alley & has everything she needed on her list. Tonight she has been packing; tomorrow is going to be a long day.  
  
Elizabeth her mother was yelling "Hermione dear come down here."  
  
"Ok mum hold on" she said as she laid her school robes neatly in her trunk & locked it.  
  
Running down the stairs pondering at what her mother was yelling about ' hope it's not another lecture,'  
  
"Yes mum"  
  
" I just want you to have this. My mother gave it to me when I was about your age & I think it's a good time now"  
  
Hermione took the Purple bow off of the box. She carefully opened it as if it was fragile. There in front of a black silk pillow laid a necklace. It was a dragon intertwined with a wizard. In the dragons mouth was a diamond.  
  
"Oh, mum it's so cool, I love it! But just out of curiosity what is its purpose?"  
  
"When the day comes, you will know."  
  
"What is that suppose to mean?"  
  
"As I said honey, you will just know."  
  
Hermione ran upstairs to her room. She looked in her mirror & put the necklace on.  
  
"I really do wonder what the purpose is," she said under her breath.  
  
She stayed up talking to her friends in her band. They were upset to hear her leave; they had gotten so close over the summer. All they knew was that Hermione was going to a private school. They haven't a clue that she was a witch.  
  
"I am going to miss you so much! Remember I love you all, never forget that & keep in touch."  
  
"Herm, we love & will miss you too. We will always keep in touch."  
  
That was Julia. She was the drummer in the band. She had blond & pink hair that went pass her shoulders. Her eyes were red because of contacts.  
  
Their phones clicked, Hermione looked at her clock.  
  
"Oh bloody crips its 12, I have to get up at 7!"  
  
She quickly fell asleep pondering the day ahead in her head. She couldn't wait to see her friends. She also wanted to see someone else, but couldn't think how it would be.  
  
AN Ok, I really hope u like this story, I have no clue where it's going. I would love 4 u to review. \m/ Randi 


	2. Punker

A/M: I don't own anything except the plot. The rest belongs to the lovely J. K. Rowling.  
  
"Hermione get up, it's 7:15!" her mum yelled.  
  
"OMG, I am going to be late!"  
  
Trying to move as fast as she could, Hermione through her clothes on put her hair in a lower bun, brushed her teeth, & ran downstairs.  
  
"Hermione I swear if you eat your toast like that you will choke."  
  
"Ok mum."  
  
When she finished her juice & toast she went upstairs. Grabbing her trunk, she pulled it downstairs to the car.  
  
"Her kitty kitty" Hermione was yelling for her cat, Punker. Her other cat Crockshanks ~*~ hop that's how you spell it~*~ died. She named him Punker because every time music would come on, he would bob his head. Punker means punk rocker.  
  
That black cat glared at Hermione. Its bright green eyes locked with hers.  
  
"Come on, you know we have to go, don't give me that look."  
  
The cat finally jumped into the car. Hermione was waiting impatiently for her mum.  
  
"Mummy hurry up! I am going to be late!"  
  
"Ok, ok."  
  
Her mum ran into the car, slammed the door & they where out of the driveway. Kingscross station was not to far away, but it was a nice view, the trees surrounding the open road, the crows & horses grazing on the grass. It was peaceful.  
  
Hermione's hand was dancing outside of the window in the wind. She felt so weird, like she wasn't in her body. Like her sprit left her.  
  
"I am going to miss you mum. You know I love you right?"  
  
"Yes honey I know you love me, & I love you. I am going to miss you too, so don't hesitate to write."  
  
"Ok mum, I won't"  
  
Then Hermione turned on the radio to fly 92.7. It was her favorite station. She loved alternative, rock, punk, & some, not all heavy metal. She couldn't believe it, they were playing her song, the song that her & her band played.  
  
~*~ How beautiful she would love to be  
  
Oh how she wishes she could say 'I love me'  
  
She would love to have that guy  
  
She wishes so that she could be that girl  
  
*Its so hard to look in the mirror when all she sees is hate  
  
How she lones to be on a real romantic date  
  
Herself she wants to be  
  
But its so hard when you say 'I hate me"  
  
~She never tells anyone hoe she fells  
  
All her emotions are never real  
  
If you look in her eyes you will see hate, love, sadness, anger, hurt  
  
A happy easygoing person  
  
But something had taken this from her  
  
Someone she would least expect  
  
*It's so hard to look in the mirror when all see is hate  
  
How she lones to be on a real romantic date  
  
Herself she wants to be  
  
But its so hard when you say I hate me  
  
~She had a great home life  
  
A loving mother, a caring father  
  
She has a secret  
  
She wished that everything wasn't so perfect  
  
Maybe its not to perfect  
  
Her parents don't understand that she needs to grow up  
  
They protect her, & she wants out  
  
She wants to be free in the world  
  
But She is afraid of the people seeing her  
  
She hates that They stair  
  
*It's so hard to look in the mirror when all she sees is hate  
  
How she lones to be on a real romantic date  
  
Herself she wants to be  
  
But its so hard when you say I hate me  
  
~That's her story that she has shared with you  
  
Maybe now you will look at her different  
  
Not just as another thing in the hall  
  
But as a person  
  
That's all she ever wanted & all she ever will~  
  
"Mum, that's out song! We made it!"  
  
" I am so happy for you!"  
  
Right then they arrived at the train station.  
  
"Well honey, you better go ok? Keep in touch I love you"  
  
"Ok mum, love you bye!"  
  
She ran off with her trunk & her cat. There was no one around, so she ran through the wall. When she was on the other side, she said under her breath 'I am finally home' She sat in the middle of the train in a nice cozy compartment. Someone came in.  
  
"Hi Harry!"  
  
"Herm? Up look so, well, different."  
  
"Oh yah, I guess I do"  
  
"So how was your summer?"  
  
"It was lovely. I had so much fun. Oh, I got a new cat, his name is Punker."  
  
"He is so cool, what happened to your other cat?"  
  
"He was hit by a car & died"  
  
"Oh, I am sorry"  
  
"Its ok Harry don't worry. I like this one better anyways."  
  
Right then a fire- red-haired boy walked into the compartment. He had an owl accenting his shoulder.  
  
"Herm, Harry, hi!"  
  
"Hey Ron!"  
  
"Hey Mate"  
  
"Herm, what happened?"  
  
"Whatever do you mean?"  
  
"You look, well, um, different."  
  
"Oh yah, well I changed over the summer."  
  
"I guess so."  
  
"So how was you summer Ron?" asked Harry.  
  
"It's been good, nothing special happened really."  
  
Harry & Ron started talking about Quidditch. So Hermione pulled out a book & started reading. Even if she did change over the summer, she still lived to read.  
  
The train was slowly stopping in front of Hogwarts. The castle was tinted with bright lights inside. The lake was full of first years. They were finally here, & couldn't be happier.  
  
A/N: sweet n chilli: Thanx for reviewing. I really do hope I have this story coming. It took me an hour to write this story, so hopefully it's good!  
  
Firesprite101: Thank you for reviewing. I am glad you liked it. Hopefully you will like this chapter too! It took me like a hour to write it!  
  
I hope you all like this! It took me an hour to write, so I am a little tired! I hope you like the song to because it took me 4ever to find. I wrote it & it is called ~*~ She is Her ~*~. It has a copy write, from me. Yah it's my copy write. My copy write is called Fudge off! LOL don't ask. Please Review. \m/ (roc on) Randi 


	3. Earthy Dragon

Chapter 3 Earthy-Dragon  
  
As they stepped out of the train, hot-humid air hit their faces. The sky was clammy, & it was silent. Well everything except the students.   
  
"Harry, Ron, I forgot to tell you, I made head girl!"   
  
"That great, but who is suppose to help us with our homework?" Ron wined.   
  
"For once in you life, they & use you brain" they walked into the carriage together.   
  
They sat and stared at nothing pulling their carriage. Hermione was wondering of what the school year would bring ahead of her. She wanted to know what guy was going to be head boy. Of all the people who could it be? Makes yah wonder doesn't it?   
  
Harry was thing of how Quiddith was going to be. He was going to be seeker again. What adventures were ahead of him now? What is he going to have to face? Could Voldemort still be out there trying to kill more people & having more join him?   
  
Ron wondered about something really different. He remembered his encounter with Luscious. It scared him. Luscious was telling Ron how hot he looked, even if he didn't have any money, he had a body. He told Ron that he wanted to keep in touch over the summer. He had received many letters from him by owl, but he never read tem & never replied back.   
  
The carriage stopping interrupted their thoughts. They stepped out of the cart & went into Hogwarts. It felt so good stepping through those doors. Like going on a really cruddy vacation & you walk into your house, it just a comfy felling. Harry & Ron took their seats at the Gryffindor table, while Hermione took a seat at the Professors table.   
  
Professor M put a ragged old hat on a stool. It was the sorting hat. The first years stared at it pondering at what they had to do to be sorted into there houses.   
  
"First years, when I call your name you will put this hat onto your head. This hat will tell you what house you will go into. After he tells you, please take a seat at you house table & have a wonderful year." Said Professor M.   
  
"I am a great hat you see. Because I am different then all hats can be. The reason why is because you cannot hid anything from me. Gryfindor is great, at bravery by far the best. Slythrin you will be put up to a test Ravenclaw had knowledge out of this world Hufflepuff is sweet & nice So which road will you take? Will your triumph shine? Or will it be fake? Now it's all up to you Just put me onto your head & I will take all your information in"  
  
Everyone started clapping & cheering. This is a different speech then he has ever wrote (wonder shy).  
  
Professor McGonagall called up students.  
  
"Gardner, Kyle" A nervous boy with brown hair & hazel eyes stepped forward.  
  
"Hhhmmm. Slythrin!" yelled the hat.  
  
Here is all the first years. I did make up some of these names, but many of theses names. They are mostly my friends. Just for fun, which one do you like most?  
  
Hufflepuff Audrey Tuhro Chelsie Cross Nicole Backer MyChala Money Meagan Horton John Arizona Pedro Ann-Lee Curly Dallas Legions DuJour Core  
10. Rex Lemon  
  
Gryffindor Terri Peppercorn Abby Doffing Shannan Kelly Chaney Calvery  
5. Shirley Lynne  
6. Benji Madden  
7. Nick Wilson  
8. Brian Wellington  
9. Ryan Star  
10. George Skipper  
  
Slythrin  
  
1. Show-Shauna Sun 2.Tamara Gallatin 3.Amanda Mystic 4. JoElla Liberty 5. Veronnica Kelly 6. Tom Felton 7. Kyle Gardner 8. Larry Parker 9. Bob Bart 10. Phil McCracken  
  
Ravenclaw 1. Michelle Beverly 2. Amanda Farmer 3. Meghan Fisk 4. Lilly Elizabeth 5. Gwen Snow 6. Keanu Reeves 7. Randy Lewis 8. Blaze Coldren 9. Billy Goat 10. Justin Case  
  
Everyone was so happy when the last person Phil McCracken was put into his or her house. Golden plates appeared with high-pilled food. Faces were so big with smiles; it looked like their faces would crack. They ate hungrily & in a hurry like it was there only time to seat.  
  
Hermione went & followed Dumbledore after dinner. He led her to her new room. The painting was a unicorn running with a tree behind it.  
  
"Hermione, as head girl, you have to share a room with head boy. So you will be sharing a room with Draco."  
  
"What! You have to be kidding me!"  
  
"I am afraid I am not. Your password will be Earthy-Dragon. I hope you will have a wonderful year. If you need me for anything, just come to my office. Good day to you"  
  
Hermione was in shock, she couldn't reply.  
  
'The never of him. Keeping me locked up with a thing like that.'  
  
She then said the password & walked in her new dormitory. It looked nice & cozy. There was a fireplace next to a bookshelf. There were two couches, in gold & red. The other sliver & green, on the couch was Draco, his mouth open in shock.  
  
A\N: iLoVeDrAcO15: Yah I wrote that song, Its one of my good ones. But if you like the song, I have some poems on FF too. They're under Lilly's Secrets. So why don't you read them. Just to warn you, some of them are depressing. Hope you like this chapter. Please review!  
  
Stolen-Angel: I know, I like her going punk too. Besides, I can understand her, so it would be easier to write. I think the way she is turning will be inserting to write. It will be very changeling though. Hope you like it!  
  
lady-sanctuary: Thank you for reviewing. Sorry I didn't update soon though. But I hope you will like this chapter.  
  
I hope you all like this chapter. Sorry it took so long, I have had so much Homework! I hope the fourth chapters wont take as long! Pleas review!  
  
~*~ Some things to think about: What do you think of the names? Why do you think luscious hit on Ron? Remember the password Earthy-Dragon, what does it mean? (he he it does mean something) What do you think Draco will say? 


	4. In The Dark

A/N: Here's another chapter  
  
Crazy4wood: I know, it is taking me so long to write though. Thank you for thinking it is good. I think this chapter sux though. Thanx again & please review.  
  
lady-sanctuary Thanx 4 reviewing. I hope you think this chapter is awesome because I think I could have done better. Sorry it took so long, I haven't had anytime to type.  
  
ProwlingKitKat I know, I love that name too! I have a pic of him, & its framed! That best place for pic is www.tomfelton.com. I know he is gay, so I made him gay. I wonder whom he will be gay with? (I am thinking voldemort) You seem like such a funny person. I read ur review & I started to crak up! Well hope you like this chapter bye!  
  
NitenGale No, you didn't offend me. But I write my songs because I need too. Not to go with the story. So you want more huh? Well I am working' on it. I have never had a person be so Crazy about me writing more, but I guess I willLOL Hope you like this chapter bye!  
  
Chapter 4  
  
~*~In The Dark~*~  
  
"Who are you?" Draco asked, checking her out.  
  
"You are so stupid! I'm Hermione. We have only been going to school together since first year."  
  
'That can't be her! She looks so, hot! Better not let her know'  
  
"Really? You just got uglier over the summer haven't you? Well looks like we can have a lot of fun together."  
  
"Yah, I guess so. If you don't mind hearing a bass blasting & me singing"  
  
"You play bass?"  
  
"Yah, I have my own bad back home"  
  
"Oh, what are you called?"  
  
"Crack monkeys"  
  
"That's a weird name"  
  
"I never claimed to be normal," said Hermione & grabbing a book at the same time.  
  
"I know, I wasn't calling you weird. I was calling your band name weird."  
  
"Yes, but I made up the name, so in the end, its calling me weird."  
  
Draco didn't have anything in reply, so he went into his room. There he lay staring up at the ceiling.  
  
'She is so clever, & frustrating. I love it. I just can't let her know, father would kill me. Guess it would be better then living with him,'  
  
Hermione was laying on her bed thinking.  
  
'He didn't call me muddblood, that's a first. He did seem, well, kinda different. Oh well, better get back to reading.'  
  
The next morning was very cloudy & it was overcast. Hermione couldn't be happier, classes started. Draco on the other hand wishes he could die.  
  
'The work is by bloody insane. I mean we do have spells, so why don't we make a spell so we know everything. It would be so much better.'  
  
Ron, Harry, & Hermione walked into transfiguration together. Harry & Ron sat together. Hermione sat behind them, then saving a seat for Neville. She didn't notice but Neville was setting with Semus. Draco walked in with nowhere to sit. Then He was one place open by Hermione. 'For the love of God!'  
  
"Can't get enough of me can you?" Draco said while Hermione was glaring at him.  
  
"Oh yah baby!" she said sarcastically.  
  
So they worked n their assignment together, getting along.  
  
"Class the people you are sitting with today will be your assigned to sit with & for your projects." Said Proffoser McGonagal looking around the room.  
  
Ron & Harry turned around & looked behind them & gave Hermione that I'm so sorry look. She on the other hand was just glad Draco was being nice.  
  
Their project was to look up their name & make a floating chart for their meanings. Draco helped Hermione at the library, while Hermione helped Draco. They had to look up the names in a muggle books.  
  
"Well I found out that Draco means Dragon, & it is Italian. It doesn't say anything else." Hermione was flipping pages trying to find more info.  
  
"Hermione means earthy & is Latin. Wait a minute, Earthy-Dragon. That's are password!" Draco blurted.  
  
"Do you think it means something?"  
  
"I don't know" Draco said as he was trying to shake it off.  
  
"Lets wait & see" Draco said nervous ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Draco was sitting on the chair writing away like mad trying to finish up the last of his homework. Hermion was reading a book about Latin (because of her name).  
  
"I just can't get it out of my head" He through his quill & parchment to the floor  
  
"Get what out of your head?"  
  
"Us, I mean our password. It means something, I know it does."  
  
"Yes Draco, it does mean something it means Hermione & Draco. That's us, we're living here."  
  
"Don't you think it should mean more?"  
  
"Do you want it to?" she looked at him curiously.  
  
"No, why would I want us to have something? Not like I want to, you filthy little muddblood." & with that he went to his room. Leaving Hermione in tears.  
  
'To think, I considered him as my friend.'  
  
'Draco you are so stupid. How could you say that to her?'  
  
Hermione took her books & decided to go to dinner in the great hall.  
  
"Hermione what's wrong?" asked Harry as she took a seat.  
  
"Oh, just another bad day. There has been no homework." She tried to cover up what had happened. Luckily it worked.  
  
"Are you kidding me? That would be a good day!" blurted Ron.  
  
"Yah well everyone is different." She then looked over to the slythrins. She hurt, she wanted to cry, but she also wanted to use her fists. She wanted them to strike against Malfoy & scatter blood on his face & unto the floor. Why did she care what he thought though? Why did she feel bad about wanting to hit him? Did she have feelings for him? 'Get a hold of yourself. You're not falling for Malfoy.  
  
~*~Draco~*~  
  
'I can't believe that I told her that. Look at her; she looks so hurt. She is so venerable if she is going to be hurt at what I say. I'll apologize tonight.'  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Hermione was reading on the couch. Draco was in his room think of lines to day to Hermione. He wasn't having any luck, so he just decided to tell her he was felling sorry for what he said to her. He walked out of his room & into the living room.  
  
"Hermione, I have given this a lot of thought, & I just wanted to say I'm-" before he could finish, the lights went out.  
  
"Draco, I hope to god that your hand is on my shoulder."  
  
"No"  
  
"Oh sh-" there was silence. The lights were back on now. Hermione was gone, disappeared into thin air.  
  
"Hermione! Don't go" Draco the fell to his knees.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* "Hermione, its ok. It's Julia."  
  
"How did you know were to find me?"  
  
"Well, lets just say your not the only on with a secret. In the band, were all witched too. We figured it out, but we go to a school in America."  
  
"That's so cool. Where are we?"  
  
"Somewhere inside the school. Don't know where thought. It was nice seeing you & all but I have to go back to school before they find me missing" With a snap of her fingers she was gone. Hermione had found out she was in the Charms room so she knew how to get back to her room. When she walked through the pictures Draco came running to her  
  
"Are you all right?" He said holding her arms gently & looking into her eyes.  
  
"Yah, I'm fine."  
  
"I just wanted to tell you I'm sorry for what I said earlier. I never meant to hurt you. I never really felt like that towards you, I just said that because I grew up hearing it. When you grow up hearing something so much, it seems right & that's all you know. Your expected to act like it to."  
  
"I for give you & except your apologue. Just don't say it again."  
  
"I wont, I promise." He said hugging her deeply.  
  
A/N: I am so sorry this chapter is short. & I know its crud. But it the best I could come up with. Hopefully I can come up with something better. Until then please review & thanx 4 reading Love yah Randi 


	5. Mixed Emotions

Chapter 5  
  
Hermione woke up with a pounding at the door.  
  
"Who is it? It's three o'clock in the morning!"  
  
"It's Draco, can I come in?"  
  
"Yah, What do you want?"  
  
"I just wanted to talk to you."  
  
She sat up "about what?"  
  
"Life. I just want to get to know you better."  
  
"I am a fan of poetry, love William Shakespeare. I write my own poems, songs, & stories. I just love writing; it helps me cope with everything, happy or sad. I like reading because it can take me places I have never been before. & I like that feeling. I also feel like that when I'm performing. To touch someone with your music, & have someone care about it, it feels really good. So what about you?"  
  
"I love flying. The wind blowing through your hair. The sun beating on your back. You skin drying from the breeze. Looking for a glimpse of gold, like looking for a glimpse of hope. Trying so hard for one thing, the only thing in your life that you care about for that moment. To feel your fingers around a piece of gold. It's an inscribable feeling."  
  
"You know what I want?" Hermione said. "What?" asked Draco. "I want a guy to really like me & not be a screw up. I want his tongue in my mouth. I wand my hands in his hair. I want his hands up my back. I want to be careless & crazy. I want to run away with someone & leave everything behind." She finished & Draco inched closer to her. He was an inch away, she could feel his breath. "I could do all that for you." His lips touched hers. They opened their lips & let their tongue do the rest. Hermione felt so right, so did Draco. She moved her hands through his hair; his hands were going up her shirt. Their tongues were happily dancing together. Out of nowhere Hermione pushed Draco away.  
  
"It's 3:30 in the morning. I need to get to sleep." She said with an evil grin. "Fine, but you owe me, it was just getting good!"

XXXXXXXXX  
  
Hermione woke up lazily & took a shower. She looked in the mirror to find her eyes puffy & very dark circled. "Well I didn't get good sleep. God thing it's only a Saturday". So she went downstairs to the great hall for breakfast.  
  
"Hermione, what happened to you?" asked Harry looking at her.  
  
"Didn't get much sleep." Harry & Ron looked at each other.  
  
"If it has anything to do with Malfoy, I will kick his"  
  
"Ron, I'm fine. Nothing happened. I just couldn't fall asleep well."  
  
She looked over at Malfoy. Draco looked over to Hermione. They just smiled & went back to their breakfast. When Hermione was done eating her oatmeal she went to her common room. Draco walking in & was walking towards her.  
  
"Can we finish off was we started?"  
  
"No."  
  
"And why not?" he said with a sad face.  
  
"Maybe because unlike you I like to do my homework & try to get a good grade on it. I like to read. I don't like to go having sex with every person I meet. And maybe I care about what my parents think of me."  
  
"Well I do care of what my parents think of me. I don't have sex with every person I meet; in fact I've never had sex. So I don't like to read & do my homework like you. But I still do I anyways."  
  
"Whatever." She got up & left to her dorm. 'God he is so annoying thinking he is always right. Wouldn't it be funny if I could show him that he wasn't always right.' She sat there & got out a piece of paper.  
  
"You made me think to deep

You cut me to hard

You hit me to soft

You spoke to unexpectedly

What you said was expected

Can you ever do anything right?

Can I get anything I was?

You get hurt easily

You laugh harshly

You touch is painful

Your eyes are really soft

Deceiving you are & I hate it

Please go so I don't do something stupid,

Like loving you."

Hermione put her pen down. 'There perfect' she thought.  
  
She grabbed a book & started reading it. "He always has these eyes that will make you do anything. His touch is so tempting. I think I'm starting to love him." She slammed he book shut & through it on the floor.  
  
'Stupid book'.  
  
She turned her stereo to the radio. 'This has to be better'.  
  
"Why can't I breather whenever I think about you. Why can't I think whenever I talk about you?"  
  
"God, I hate this!" She stomped off to go take a shower.  
  
X Draco X   
  
"What did I ever do to her? It's not like I ever asked her to "do it" it with me. She just made it up. But it wasn't such a bad idea. To think I have the rest of the year with her. That's really scary"  
  
He went to the kitchen & got out a Dr. Pepper. He sat on the couch & pulled out his laptop. 'Time to go to a chat room'  
  
X Hermione X   
  
'Let's chat with stealeyes, he is always so funny. I don't know what I would have done this summer with out him.'  
  
X The chat X

(Hermione) GcroxMyWorld: did you try to talk to her?

(Draco) StealEyes: She's impossible to talk to. I can never get my point across with out her arguing her point.

GcroxMyWorld: Giver her time, she will work it out on her own. I have a question. What should I do, I love & hate this guy?

StealEyes: tell him, or give him clues. I don't know how you would do that.

GcroxMyWorld: Ok. I'll try that. But I've got a party to go to. Laterz ;-)

StealEyes: bye Hermione got up, & left to go to the Gryfindor tower.

Draco heard her close her door.  
  
"Where are you going?" he asked.  
  
"Oh just this party," she smiled sheepishly. He thought to himself. 'That's odd, I was just talking to this chick who had to go to a party.'  
  
"Well have fun" he smiled. "Oh I will." She replied. XXXXXX When she got to the tower, everyone greeted her happily. She sat with Ron & Harry.  
  
"So how's your life, living with Malfoy N all" asked Ron.  
  
"Well one day it's hell. The next day it's heavenly. Just depends on it I have an open mind.  
  
Ron looked funny, he was all sweaty & looked gross.  
  
"Hermione, could we go somewhere & talk?" asked Ron.  
  
"Sure..."


End file.
